


Blood Mary- Part 2

by queenofdeansbooty



Series: Spn Series Rewrite- Season 1 [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Explicit Language, F/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 10:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14893190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofdeansbooty/pseuds/queenofdeansbooty
Summary: I do not own anything from Supernatural. All credit goes to their respective owners. This is part two for season 1 episode 5.





	Blood Mary- Part 2

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything from Supernatural. All credit goes to their respective owners. This is part two for season 1 episode 5.

It didn’t take much time to get over there and you were glad they were having an open house for the memorial. That made things a lot easier. Once inside, you bit your lip, immediately feeling out of place. Everyone was wearing nice, black clothes and you plus the Winchesters weren’t.

“Feel like we’re underdressed,” Dean said from behind you.

“That’s because we are but let’s just find the daughter.” You looked to see the dead man’s picture on the table when you first walked in but didn’t pay too much attention to it. You didn’t know which one was her so you tapped on an older gentleman’s shoulder and gave him a smile.

“Hi, I’m looking for Donna Shoemaker. Could you please point her out for me?” You smiled and he nodded, taking you and the boys outside to the backyard. He lifted his finger and pointed to a group of girls in the corner, sitting on some chairs.

“Thank you.” You smiled and walked towards her. The one to your back, a blonde, looked up and when she saw the Winchesters, her mouth popped open in shock. You had to resist an eye roll at her childish behavior. Yeah, they are very attractive. You move on and let it go.

“You must be Donna.” You smiled politely. She was a short girl, from what you could tell, with dark, short hair. She was sitting next to another blonde who was holding her hand in a comforting way.

“Yeah.” She nodded.

“Hi, we’re really sorry,” Sam said with sorrow laced in his tone.

“Thank you.” Donna nodded.

“I’m Sam, this is Dean and that’s Y/N. We worked with your dad.” You saw Donna look at her blonde friend that was sitting next to her with a confused look.

“You did?”

“Yeah. I mean, with everything happening, a stroke is unexpected.” Dean said.

“I don’t think she really wants to talk about this right now.” Her blonde friend said with an attitude. You looked over at a much younger girl who you assumed to be Donna’s little sister but once you made eye contact, she looked away.

“It’s okay, I’m okay.” Donna nodded. She was trying to be strong.

“Were there any symptoms? Dizziness? Migraines?” Sam wondered.

“No.” Donna shrugged. The youngest girl turned around and scolded her bigger sister.

“That’s because it wasn’t a stroke.”

“Lily, don’t say that.” Donna looked at her sister.

“What?” You looked at Donna.

“I’m sorry, she’s just upset.” You nodded but you thought something else was going on.

“No, it happened because of me,” Lily said.

“Sweetie, it didn’t.” Donna tried to comfort her sister. It was natural to think you were the cause of a loved one's death. You know you certainly blamed yourself for a while because your mom died.

“Lily,” You said softly, getting down to her eye level. “Why would you say something like that?” You were the one that always tried to get a person who was hurting to talk because between you and the boys, you were the more empathic one. Not that Dean or Sam was, but you were the more likely option.

“Right before he died, I said it,” Lily said in a small voice.

“You said what?”

“Bloody Mary, three times in the bathroom mirror,” She sighed. “She took his eyes because that is what she does.”

“That’s not why dad died. This isn’t your fault.” Donna spoke up.

“I think your sister’s right, Lily. There’s no way it could have been Bloody Mary. Your dad didn’t say it, did he?” Dean asked.

“No, I don’t think so.” You looked at Lily before getting up. You knew she thought otherwise and you knew something was going on. Steven Shoemaker didn’t die an ordinary death.

“Thank you for your time and I’m sorry we disturbed you.” You smiled at Donna and moved past the boys, glancing at the girl who could not stop staring at them. When you were away from them, you rolled your eyes. You heard heavy footsteps follow you and you walked into the house.

“Bloody Mary? You’ve got to be kidding me. That was a scare tactic used when I was a kid.” You looked at Dean and Sam. You decided to look upstairs where the dad was found so when no one was looking, you slipped up the steps stealthy. You walked up the steps and looked at the mirrors that were hanging on the wall.

“It does seem a bit weird but, Y/N, come on, this is our lives we’re talking about. Weird happens all the time.” Dean stated. You saw a door with blood stains on the carpet right outside and you knew it was the bathroom. You pushed open the door and saw some dried blood was still on the floor.

“The Bloody Mary legend… Dad ever find any evidence that it was a real thing?” Sam asked. It was natural to call John your dad as well because that is what he felt like.

“Not that I know of.” Dean shrugged. Dean turned on the light and advanced inside but you stayed outside. You were terrified of this woman all your childhood. It was pure luck on your part that you would get a case involving her. Sam stooped down to the ground and touched the dried blood, wiping it off when he looked at it.

“I mean, everywhere else all over the country, kids will play Bloody Mary, and as far as we know, nobody dies from it.” Sam got up and walked inside. Sam said her name twice, he better not say it again. You were scared now about this case but wouldn’t let it show.

“Yeah, well, maybe everywhere it’s just a story, but here it’s actually happening.” You said from the door.

“The place where the legend began?” Sam looked at you then back at his brother. Dean shrugged and opened the medicine cabinet, letting the mirror face Sam.

“But according to the legend, the person who says,” he looked at the mirror to see himself and he rolled his eyes, shutting the mirror so it wouldn’t face him. “The person who says you know what gets it. But here…”

“Shoemaker gets it instead.” Dean finished for him.

“Right,” You said softly. “Never heard anything like that before. Still, the guy did die right in front of the mirror, and the daughter’s right. The way the legend goes, you know who scratches your eyes out.”

“It’s worth checking into.” Sam sighed. You three exited the bathroom but come face to face with Donna’s friend from downstairs. At least she wasn’t the friend who stared too much.

“What are you doing up here?” She scolded you.

“We had to go to the bathroom.” You hung your head slightly. It was weird for three grown-ass adults to say that especially when two of them were brothers and one of them was a girl.

“Who are you?” You knew she suspected you.

“Like we said downstairs, we worked with Donna’s dad,” Dean said calmly.

“He was a day trader or something; he worked by himself.” She crossed her arms.

“No, I know, I meant,” Dean was cut off.

“And all those weird questions downstairs, what was that? So, you tell me what’s going on, or I start screaming.” You narrowed your eyes at her threat.

“Alright, alright. We think something happened to Donna’s dad.” Sam sighed, giving in. You put your hand to the bridge of your nose but didn’t say a word. One rule of hunting: never get people involved.

“Yeah, a stroke.” She shrugged.

“That’s not a sign of a typical stroke. We think it might be something else.” Sam argued.

“Like what?” She wondered.

“Like none of your damn business.” That is what you would like to have said but you kept your mouth shut.

“Honestly? We don’t know yet. But we don’t want it to happen to anyone else. That’s the truth.” Dean said.

“So, if you’re going to scream, go right ahead.” You said, looking at her.

“Who are you, cops?” She stared at you. That is when a lightbulb went off.

“Yeah, something like that,” You smiled softly, answering for the boys. “I’ll tell you what, take my number and if anything new pops up, please, give me a call.” You took out a pen and paper and scribbled your name and number down, handing it to her. You looked at the boys and nodded to them, walking away from the girl and down the stairs. You quickly got out of the house.

“We should hit the library and look into you know who,” Sam said when he reached the Impala. You nodded, agreeing with him and getting inside. Once all three of you were seated, Dean took off and went to the library that Sam saw when they were on their way to Donna’s house.

“Alright, say Bloody Mary really is haunting this town. There’s going to be some sort of proof—like a local woman who died nasty.” Dean said, parking the car. He got out as did you and Sam, following him into the library.

“Wow,” you said shocked.

“What?” Dean and Sam both looked back at you.

“Dean Winchester is in a library.” You smirked and giggled teasing him.

“Shut up.” He grumbled, walking further inside.

“So, this isn’t going to be tough. I mean, there are more than 50 versions of who she really was. Some say she’s a witch, maybe a mutilated bride, but there is a lot more.” Sam said.

“Alright, so what are we supposed to be looking for?” Dean asked.

“Every version got a few things in common. It’s always a woman named Mary, and she always dies right in front of a mirror. So, we’ve gotta search local newspapers and public records as far back as they go. See if we can find a match.” You stated, walking past them and to one of the computers.

“That sounds annoying,” Dean complained.

“No, it won’t be so bad, as long as we…” He sighed when you cursed. You saw all the computers with signs on them saying that they were all out of order. “I take it back, this will be very annoying.”


End file.
